


Mt. Candy Dead Ghost

by Rem1con



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dawning fic, Gen, also this has no beta reader so if there's an error there's an error i guess, it's okay tho because they're married, local guardian pranks spider and gets away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con
Summary: It’s Crow’s first Dawning with other people, and Catra-3 is gonna make sure it’s a memorable one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mt. Candy Dead Ghost

Catra hummed a little tune to himself as he pulled the pan of cookies from the oven, savoring the smell of freshly baked treats that filled the room.

"Oh wow, those look good," Seraph said, coming out of phase over his shoulder. "Too bad I can't eat food…"

"Yeah, what a shame," Catra muttered, images of his ghost pestering him for treats filling his head. "Can you hand me some of those tins?"

Seraph complied, transmatting a blue cookie tin into his hands. Like a well oiled machine, Catra placed the cookies into the tin, making good use of his four hands to get the job done quickly. In what seemed like no time at all, the exo had about a dozen tins wrapped up and ready for delivery.

"I'm surprised you haven't made any for Spider yet," Seraph quipped, spinning their shell around.

"I'll get around to it," Catra muttered, "just gonna let him sweat a bit first." Despite their argument months ago, Catra was still, understandably, peeved at Spider for putting a bomb in Glint's shell.

And if his refusal to do anything about it meant he had to wait for his cookies? Well, that was a consequence he'd have to deal with.

“Right,” Catra said, making a show of dusting his hands off, “let’s get these delivered.”

With the oven and cookies, save for one, safely put into storage, Catra walked out of his personal quarters, heading towards Crow’s corner of Spider’s hideout to make his first delivery. The halls were a bit more active than usual, so Catra found himself stopping every few minutes to make small talk with his fellow crewmates.

He was just a little ways away from Crow’s workroom when he turned a corner and nearly ran smack into his boss.

“Whop! Sorry about that,” he said as he stopped suddenly.

“Well, _someone’s_ in a hurry,” Spider said, looking down at the cookie tin in his hands. “And you even have something for me? Why, I’m almost flattered.”

“Ah,” Catra said teasingly, holding the box behind himself, “these aren’t for you.”

“Oh? And who, pray tell, could they be for, if not your favorite eliksni on the Shore?” Spider purred, casually leaning against the corridor walls.

“They’re for Crow, actually.”

Spider felt a flash of jealousy at the answer. “What, he gets treats and not me?”

“You’ll get some!” Catra shot back, feeling a smug grin form on his face, “ _Maybe._ ”

“Be good, and maybe you’ll even get something extra sweet for Dawning!” he taunted, dancing around Spider before hurrying down the hall, leaving Spider sputtering behind him.

* * *

“Happy Dawning, Crow!” Catra said, handing him a box of Bittersweet Biscotti.

“Ah,” Crow started, not expecting the gift. “Thank you Catra, I only wish I had something to give you in return.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Seraph chimed in, “We just wanted to get you something nice!”

Catra nodded. “If anything, consider the face Spider made when he found out those weren’t for him your present to me!”

“Kind of wish I was there to see it,” Glint said, “I’d pay good money to pull a fast one on him.”

Catra hummed, gaining a somewhat thoughtful look. It quickly changed to a rather devious looking smile however, as an idea bloomed into existence in his head.

“Say, Crow…” he started. “I’ve got a couple more deliveries to make, but afterwards… would you be willing to help with a little project of mine?”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Glint said.

Crow felt more than a little afraid of the look on the exo’s face. “...What would I need to do?”

Catra leaned in, as if afraid someone would overhear. “How much dark ether cane can you get in a day?”

* * *

Crow had, against his better judgement, agreed to help Catra with whatever it was he had planned, and started gathering up as much dark ether cane as he could possibly carry. After nearly eight hours of ingredient gathering, Glint was pinged with a message from Seraph.

“Come to the kitchens.”

And so Crow found himself in his current situation.

“What on Earth…”

Dozens and dozens of boxes of ingredients lined the far wall of the kitchen, and Catra already had a few of the boxes sitting open on the counter.

"Ah, there you are!" Catra greeted, turning around to face Crow. "Have Glint add what you gathered to the pile over there and come over here."

"What exactly do you need all of this for?" Crow asked, feeling like he probably should have asked earlier.

"Well, since Spider wanted to be a whiny little bitch about me making your gift first, I decided I'm going to bake enough cookies to bury him alive." As if for emphasis, he waved a wooden spoon at him. "And you're going to help me!"

"...I'm what."

"Don't worry, it's not that hard to make them. Here, I'll show you how it's done."

And just like that, Crow found himself dragged into a flurry of prepping ingredients and baking cookies. Even with Catra showing him the ropes however, he was pretty sure he burned some of them, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't matter in the long run.

Before he knew it, they had gone through all the ingredients they gathered, and Catra boxed up the last of the cookies.

"Right," he said, "how many does that make?"

"A hundred and twenty-eight," Seraph supplied helpfully. 

He frowned. "That's not enough."

"It's _not?_ " Glint asked, slightly disturbed by the idea that the small mountain of boxes was enough.

"Nope. We need more," Catra said. “Let’s pick this back up tomorrow.”

* * *

The next four days continued much like the first, with Crow and Catra using almost all of the time not spent hunting wrathborn gathering up ingredients and baking cookies. It was somewhat slow going, considering they had to keep what they were doing a secret, but eventually, Catra announced that they finally had enough.

“...How many cookies is that?” Glint asked, staring at the mountain of boxes they had made.

“Four hundred and sixty-two,” Catra answered.

_“You kept track!?”_

Catra ignored him. “Right, all that’s left to do now is give these to Spider. Seraph, can you put these away?”

“Can do,” They said, and in a flash of light, the boxes were whisked away into storage.

Crow let out a yawn, feeling the baking-induced exhaustion starting to creep up on him.

“Why don’t you go get some rest?” Catra offered. “I can clean up here.”

Crow nodded, and began sleepily stumbling off towards his room to get some much needed sleep.

“I’ll make the delivery in the morning, want me to wake you up for it?” Catra asked before he made it to the door.

Glint answered for him. “Don’t you worry, we’ll be there.”

* * *

True to his word, Glint had Crow wake up early and hide himself away in his workshop, looking through the door into Spider’s throne room. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait very long for Catra to come strolling in.

“Spider.”

The mob boss looked up from the tablet in his hands. Spotting the hunter, he simply made a gesture as if to say, “go on.”

“I know you’ve been waiting patiently for your present,” Crow heard Glint let out a snort at that, “and I’m pleased to announce that your gift is ready!”

“Oh?” Spider leaned in eagerly. “Well then, let’s see it!”

From seemingly out of nowhere, Catra pulled out a cheap, one use transmat beacon and tossed it onto Spider’s lap. Before he could do more than jerk back slightly, it pulsed once, and then seemingly exploded into hundreds of cookie tins, leaving a small mountain that buried the eliksni all the way up to his chest.

Crow tried to keep his composure, he really did, but the sight of Spider sitting frozen, half buried in cookie tins was just too much. He let out a snort, which quickly devolved into hysterical laughter. Holding onto the wall for balance, he saw through watery eyes that not only was Catra also doubled over laughing, but even Arrha was struggling to keep his composure.

“Happy Dawning!” Catra choked out between laughs, and in a flash of light, his ghost had transmatted him away.

“We should... probably make ourselves scarce as well Glint,” Crow gasped, nearly doubling over in laughter again as Spider started yelling at Arrha.

“Waaaaaay ahead of you.”


End file.
